


Unpack Your Heart Chronicles

by RavenT2



Series: Batman Beyond: Unpack Your Heart [4]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batman Beyond: Unpack Your Heart, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Major Original Character(s), Nightrunner, Original Character(s), Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories that take place within the timeline established within the "Unpack Your Heart" series about Terry, Max, and the people in their lives. (Repost from my other fanfic site.)
Relationships: Chelsea Cunningham & Maxine Gibson, Chelsea Cunningham & Maxine Gibson & Terry McGinnis, Chelsea Cunningham & Terry McGinnis, Mary McGinnis & Matt McGinnis, Mary McGinnis & Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Matt McGinnis & Terry McGinnis, Maxine Gibson & Bruce Wayne, Maxine Gibson & Sally Croft (OC), Maxine Gibson & Terry McGinnis, Maxine Gibson & Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wanye, Maxine Gibson/Terry McGinnis, Sally Croft (OC) & Basem Asselah (OC), Sally Croft (OC)/Basem Asselah (OC), Terry McGinnis & Basem Asselah (OC), Terry McGinnis & Bruce Wayne, Terry McGinnis & Mary McGinnis, Terry McGinnis & Maxine Gibson & Basem Asselah (OC) & Sally Croft (OC)
Series: Batman Beyond: Unpack Your Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096112





	1. Doughnuts and Goodfellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is having a rough night. Terry comes by to cheer her up. Pre-“Count On Me”. (Originally posted on 09/20/2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 2021.03.05
> 
> Welcome, welcome! I hope you guys are as excited as I am for this!
> 
> I decided to do a series of small stories that take place during the "Unpack Your Heart" series and timeline. The name, and entire series title, comes from the song by Phillip Phillips, which is amazing and I highly recommend you go listen to it. The song, to me, along with the titles of the songs I've chosen for my chapter stories, fits perfectly for Max and Terry and those around them.
> 
> Also, these stories will not just be Max/Terry stories, though they are the primary focus most of the time and these stories all happen because of my love for that ship in the first place. We're going to have TONS of interactions with other characters from "Unpack Your Heart", such as Basem, Sally, Melissa, Eddy, Lisa, Chelsea, Bruce, and even Joe, if you can believe that.
> 
> All these stories will have a T Rating, at the most. Any rated M or Explicit stories, it will be a standalone (and posted elsewhere) and will not appear here as to keep the rating where it belongs. Now, that being said, some stories may get steamy but never too over the top.
> 
> This whole idea for this was inspired by the fanfic writer sleepyheadfan20/imAdork26, who did stories for Sleepy Hollow. I loved the approach of a series of one-shots that are fun, dramatic, insightful, and, sometimes, all of the above. It inspired me and challenged me and I want to give it go!
> 
> Next, I want you all to know, there is NO set limit on how many of these there will be and there is NO set limit on how long or short. And with that, YES, ALL IDEAS ARE WELCOME! Either PM me or leave a review (please, leave those anyway! Show me you care!) with any ideas you. I have a bunch already but more are welcome. I won't promise I can't get to them all but, if you have ideas, let me know. These stories will keep going for as long as I am able to come up with ideas and, honestly, as long as I find it fun.
> 
> So, there are three reasons why I am doing this and the first two I mentioned: one is to challenge myself and the other is because it's fun. Last, but certainly not least, my reason for doing this is you. Yes, you. The one reading this right now. Whether you JUST joined this party or you've been here since day one, thank you and I hope you are loving this as much as I am!
> 
> Lastly, for each story, I'll explain where they line up in my trilogy and hopefully I will do my best to post a timeline for each story as to where they fall in the whole narrative. This first story takes place way before the start of "Count On Me."
> 
> Alright, I think I've covered everything! Thank you all so much! Enjoy!

** Doughnuts and Goodfellas **

Max rubbed her face with one hand while she held the phone with the other. “But…” Max exhaled. “But Mom… you said that you would…”

“ _I know, baby, I know!_ ” Lisa, her mother, said, desperately. “ _I am so sorry!_ ”

“I just… I thought we’d have the weekend.”

“ _Max, I’m sorry. This was all at the last minute and I did everything I could to get out of it._ ”

Max fell silent and just shook her head.

“ _Max, I can…_ ”

“It’s fine.” Max sighed. “I gotta go. Terry’s calling me.” She knew she was lying but she hardly cared.

“ _Oh. Okay._ ” Lisa tried to figure out what to say next. “ _I’ll, uh, I’ll call you as soon as I can._ ”

“Yeah, sure.”

“ _I love you._ ”

“Yeah. Love you, too.” Max ended the call and placed her head in between her knees. She looked up when her phone rang again and saw that Terry was calling. She answered, “Hey, Ter.”

“ _Whoa,_ ” Terry said. “ _That was heavy. What’s wrong?_ ”

She shook her head. “Mom can’t make it this weekend.”

He sighed in disappointment, “ _Are you serious?_ ”

“Yeah.”

“ _Aw, slag! Max, I’m so sorry._ ”

“Don’t be.”

“ _Need me to come by?_ ”

“Aren’t you about to go out on patrol?”

“ _I meant after._ ”

Max thought about asking to come by but shook her head. “No. Go home.”

“ _Max…_ ” he replied.

“It’s okay, Terry.” She smiled. “Go save the city.”

“ _I’ll just keep it safe for now. Hopefully, it won’t need saving tonight._ ”

She laughed. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“You got it.”

It was hours later and Max was still sitting up, trying to find something to watch on television. She tried going to sleep but just couldn’t do it. She was too upset. She had really hoped to spend the entire upcoming weekend with her mother. It was history repeating itself all over again. Her mother would make promises and she wouldn’t come through for the same reason always: work. Max did her best to never take it personally but it was hard not to sometimes. This was one of those times.

She started crying and she almost hated herself for it. This wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. Her family tended to forget about her. But she was in her senior year and didn’t know where she was going for college. She wanted to spend time with her family before life completely took her away from them. She just wanted her family. It always felt like that was just way too much to ask for. Even if Melissa talked about moving back to Gotham, Max knew it was just too much to hope for.

Max knew she had to face it: she was alone and she was going to stay that way.

Her phone rang again. Max wiped her eyes and answered, “Hello?”

“ _I’m outside,_ ” Terry said.

She looked at the clock. 1:04 AM. “You’re on patrol.”

“ _Quiet night. Finished up early._ ”

“Then go home and go to sleep.”

“ _I brought doughnuts and_ Goodfellas _._ ”

She stopped then ended the call, got up, opened her door, and found Terry standing there holding a box of doughnuts in one hand and a DVD case in the other.

He smiled.

Max threw her arms around him and pulled him close.

She exhaled in relief, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” he replied.

“When you get a girlfriend again, I’m really gonna hate it!”

He chuckled and came inside the apartment. He set the box on the coffee table, “Even if that does happen, she’ll have to get how much you mean to me.”

“Sure she’ll be cool with that?” Max closed the door.

“She’ll meet you and she’ll get how awesome you are, so she will.”

She sat on the couch. “That’s good for me. ‘Cause, honestly, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I was gonna say the same thing.”

“Let’s make a deal.”

Terry sat next to her. “What’s that?”

“No matter what, no matter where our lives take us, just promise we will always have each other’s backs.”

He stared into her eyes and took hold of her hand. “I promise, Max. No matter what.”

She threw her arms around him. “Thanks for coming by.”

“You know I use any excuse to get doughnuts.”

They both laughed.


	2. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary McGinnis gets a job offer. But it’s not in Gotham. Pre-“Count On Me”. (Originally posted on 10/23/2016)

** Opportunity **

“Yes,” Mary said as she was on the phone. “Yes, I understand.” She exhaled. “Thank you so much. That means a lot to me.” She listened closely. “Yes. I will call you back when I make my decision.” She hung the phone up and sighed.

That evening, Mary fixed dinner for her sons and watched them as they ate. It was starting to creep close to ten o’clock and Mary knew Terry would probably be heading out soon and Matty needed to go to bed. The boys were messing with each other, as they usually did, and she figured now was the best time to talk to them.

Mary set her fork down and exhaled. “Boys.”

Terry and Matty looked up at her.

“I wanted to speak with you both. It’s very important.”

The McGinnis boys looked at each other, concerned, then back at her.

“What’s going on, Mom?” Matty asked.

Mary sighed. “I spoke with Mr. Garrick today and he gave me a job offer. It’s a real estate job, as a full-fledged agent. There’s a chance I can own my own office. It’s gonna be way more money and so many more benefits, but…” She exhaled. “It’s in Central City.”

Terry blinked and jerked his head back. “You mean… out of Gotham? Like… you have to leave?”

Mary nodded.

“We’d… have to move?” Matty asked.

Mary started to fidget with her fingers. “That’s… that’s just it.” She exhaled and looked at her oldest. “I know you need to be here, Terry. College, Mr. Wayne.” She smiled. “And Max is still here and separating you two is like ruining a piece of art.”

Terry smiled a bit.

“But…” she looked at her youngest son, “I know living here has been hard for you, Matty.”

Matty gave a small shrug.

Mary looked at both of her boys, “I know how you both feel about Gotham, that it’s affected you both in different ways. But this is a family decision. And I don’t want to make any decision that you’re not okay with.” She took another deep breath. “So… what do you think?”

Silence filled the apartment for a long time. Terry and Matty looked at each other for a while. Then they looked back at Mary.

Terry sat back, “I think… you should take it.”

Mary looked at Terry, surprised. “Really?”

“Yeah. Central City is schway. Remember when Mr. Wayne had me there for a week? It’s a great place! Way more friendly than Gotham.”

“So… you think I should take the job?”

“Yeah.”

Mary looked at her youngest son, “Matty?”

Matty looked at Terry, again, then back at Mary. “I don’t hate Gotham, Mom. I mean, yeah, it can get kinda dull here and… yeah, I get bummed thinking about Dad sometimes, but I do like it.”

“I know, baby.”

“But… you’ve always done things for both of us. To make us happy. What about you, Mom? Are you happy?”

Terry was impressed. Matty was really growing up.

Mary didn’t know how to respond at first. “I’ve… I only wanted to take care of you boys.”

“He asked are _you_ happy, Mom,” Terry said. “Do you want this job?”

Mary sat back. “I…” She closed her mouth then sighed. “I really do. I mean… it could do so much for us. More money, a new city, a chance to… do new things. Even start over in some ways. And set us up for something bigger. Not just hope and pray Mr. Wayne will always be there.”

Terry scoffed. “Even though he probably will be.”

Mary smiled. “My point is… I just want to do better. For my sons.” She stopped and exhaled. “For myself.”

Matty smiled. “Then let’s go.”

Terry smiled.

Mary giggled. She sobered then looked at Terry, “But… that would mean…”

“I’m pretty dug in here, anyway, Mom,” Terry shrugged. “Starting college, working for Mr. Wayne…”

“Plus, Max is still here,” Mary smiled, slyly.

“She always is.”

“Yes, she is.” Mary took a deep breath. “Well. I’ll call Mr. Garrick back and let him know I accept.”

“Good!” Terry smiled. “This is good for you.”

“I think it’ll be good for all of us.”

“I think it will.”


	3. Here or There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matty and Mary are leaving Gotham tomorrow. Matty realizes he is going to miss Terry. Pre-“Count On Me”. (Originally posted on 10/31/2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I make a reference to the episode “Revenant” in this short and I may even do a story about Willie Watt at some point. He was pretty interesting to me.

** Here or There **

It had been a month since Mary had received her job offer and accepted. Matty was sitting on his bed, looking at photo of himself, Dad, and Terry from his he was younger. They had already packed up most of the apartment and were spending the last few hours getting ready to leave Gotham. Matty and Mary were leaving for Central City tomorrow and it wasn’t until now that Matty realized he was going to miss his big brother.

A knock came to his door.

“Yeah?” Matty asked.

“It’s me, twip,” Terry answered.

“No room for dregs in here. Come back later.”

Terry opened the door with a smirk on his face. “Nice try.”

Matty stuck his tongue at him.

Terry walked in and leaned against the wall. “You okay?”

Matty scoffed. “Duh! Are you kidding?! We’re going to Central City! It’s gonna be totally schway!”

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Just wanted to make sure you were okay. Ya know. Since the move is tomorrow.”

“Yeah, duh. Leaving you here. What could be better than that?”

Terry gave a nonchalant shrug. He knew better. “Okay. Just wanted to make sure.” He pushed himself off of the wall. “Good night, Matty.” He headed for the door and started mentally counting in his head, ‘ _Three. Two. One._ ’

“Hey, Terry?” Matty asked.

Terry smiled again then sobered. He turned around. “Yeah?”

Matty stared to move, awkwardly, “What’s gonna happen to us? With me and mom leaving and you staying here?”

“Well, what do you mean?”

“I mean… how’s it gonna be? Are we… are we still gonna be brothers or… or what?”

Terry walked over and sat down the bed; Matty moving to sit next to him.

“Remember what I told you about Dad?” Terry asked. “When we though a ghost was at Hill High?”

Matty thought back for a second, remembering how Terry told him their father would always be with them. He sighed, “Yeah.” He growled at his behavior. He sounded too much like a kid. “Man. This is so stupid.”

“What is?”

“Acting like a dreg! C’mon! It’s gonna be awesome! Besides, I can’t believe I’m gonna miss you!”

Terry chuckled then shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean… I’m gonna miss you.”

Matty paused then looked at Terry. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Terry chuckled, “Because you’re brother, Matt. And, heck, I love ya, kid.”

Matty faked like he was gagging, “Ugh! Can you not?!”

Terry laughed.

Matty looked away then sighed. “You’ll be okay, right? I mean… will I be okay, too?”

“Of course, you will. We both will.” Terry put his arm around Matty. “And whenever you need me, I’ll be there. Always.”

Matty looked up at him. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, I do. Here or there, no matter where you are, Matty: I’ve always got your back. I’ll always be there for you and we’ll always be brothers. Nothing in the world will ever change that.”

Matty let his defenses down and suddenly wrapped his arms around Terry’s core as tightly as he could. “I’m gonna miss you, Terry.”

Terry hugged Matty back. “I’m gonna miss you, too, Matt.”


	4. Happy Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and Matty are leaving Gotham. A sad occasion for all. Pre-“Count On Me”. (Originally posted on 11/12/2016)

** Happy Trails **

Terry loaded the bags and suitcases into the car while Mary and Matty grabbed the last few things from inside the house. Max was inside with them as she had come over to help out as well. The furniture had been moved the night before, with the beds being moved that morning, and all the furniture was already in moving trucks on the way to Central City. Terry had set up his new apartment with Bruce’s help, which was close to University of Gotham where he and Max were going to be attending college.

Terry loaded the last bag and closed the trunk. He looked around at the neighborhood and realized he probably wouldn’t be back here, save for Batman work. He walked back into the apartment to see Mary standing with her arm around Matt. Max was by the door, standing against the wall with tears in her eyes.

Terry took a deep breath, doing all he could to hold it together. “Hey. Mom?”

Mary looked up at Terry, tears running down her face.

“It’s…” Terry sighed. “It’s almost time.”

“Yeah. Just…” Mary held her hand out, “just come stand with us for a moment.”

Terry smiled. “Sure thing.” He walked over and the McGinnis family stood there hugging each other for a while.

Max smiled, covering her mouth to keep from making any noise. Witnessing this family moment was beautiful. She almost felt like she was intruding.

Mary looked over at her, “Max.”

Max looked up, surprised.

Mary waved her over. “Get over here.”

“Oh, no! Mrs. McGinnis, I’m not…”

“You _are_ family. You’re _our_ family. Always have been, always will be. Come here.”

Terry looked up and smiled.

Max gave a small smile and, timidly, walked over. Once she was close enough, Mary and Terry pulled her into a hug. They held on to each other for all they had, enjoying the feeling of their family.

* * *

After locking the door one final time, Mary got in the car and started it up, preparing to make the drive to Central City.

Matty stood in front of Terry, staring up at him. “You’re always gonna be there… right, Terry?”

“I’m just a phone call away, Matty,” Terry said. He patted his head. “Always.”

Matty smiled. He hugged Terry, who hugged him back. Matty released the hug then went over to Max.

“I’m gonna miss you _way_ more, Max,” Matty said to her.

Max giggled. “I can’t blame you.”

“Ha, ha,” Terry said, sarcastically.

Matty and Max hugged each other. They released the hug and Matty got in the car.

Mary got out and hugged Max and whispered to her, “Take care of Terry for me.”

“Always, Mrs. McGinnis,” Max replied. “Always.”

Mary rubbed her back, released the hug, then looked at Terry. “You’ve come so far.” She placed her hand on his cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Terry.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“What you told Matty… it applies to you, too.”

“I know.”

Mary hugged Terry, as hard as she could. Terry hugged her back.

“Take care of yourself, son,” Mary said.

Terry smiled. “Happy trails, Mom.”

Mary gasped. “Your… your father liked to say that. I didn’t think you…”

“I try to keep from saying it, so I won’t get too sad.”

She squeezed him harder. “I love you so much, son.”

“I love you, too, Mom.”

It broke Mary’s heart as she did it, but she removed her arms from Terry, with tears running down her face.

She turned, got in the car, and closed the door. She looked back at Terry and Max, who walked up to Terry and put her arm around his.

Mary waved and so did Matty.

Terry and Max waved back; Terry still holding a small smile

Mary put the car in gear and started to drive off.

Terry and Max watched as the car drove away and saw Matty climbed into the back seat, locking eyes with Terry until they were out of sight of one another.

Max let out a shaken sigh and wiped her eyes, “I’m gonna miss them.” She looked up saw a stream of tears coming from Terry’s eyes. She was stunned. He hadn’t cried since his mother talked to them about the move. “Terry?”

He looked at her. “Yeah.” His voice caught as he barely spoke above a whisper, “I’m gonna miss ‘em, too.”

She didn’t need him to say anything else. She knew what he needed. She pulled him into the tightest hug she could.

She could feel his body shaking.

“This is a lot harder than I thought it would be, Max,” he cried.

She just cried more, “I know, Terry. I know. I’m right here. Always.”

“I know… this sounds stupid but… I really need you.”

“Shut up. I’m always here for you.”

Terry stopped holding back. He let himself cry. He let it hurt. After all, he was crying to Max. After Bruce, there was no one he felt safer to cry with and, to share feelings this intimate, she was first person he trusted.

Terry knew it was the best decision for Mary to take the job and move. It was the right one. Bruce had already made calls; the Flash would keep an eye out for Mary and Matty. They would be safe. But it didn’t change the fact that his family was gone.

Terry always thought it would only be hard part of his family would be dealing with his father’s death.

Now, he knew. Sometimes, even doing the right thing for your family was an ever harder decision to make. No matter how right it was.


End file.
